Demonic Promises
by Kamijo Black Rose
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is just your avrege emotionaly scarred 15 year old.That is until he, his abusive, alcoholic parents, and his evil older bro Itachi move to a strange new town...ADPOTED BY ECHO UCHIHA!


**Demonic Promises All That Glitters Is Not Gold…..**

-First off I tried to gain ownership of Naruto but when I reached the office Masashi Kishimoto was already signing the papers!!!!!!!!- In short don't own but I wish I did T.T!!!!

**Rated M for: drugs, rape, child abuse, prostitution, angst, gangs, gang wars, slightUchihacest, violence, **

What would you do if you could live forever? If a vampire came to you offering eternal life and every thing your heart desired? Would you accept? Me, my life is so fucked up I KNOW I would, that's because I did and I'm about to discover all that glitters is not gold……. Oh gods WHY did I have to fall in love with him? WHY???!!!!!.....

……..

**C**hapter One

No Oneunderstands me I swear To the Kami!

It's official, my life is a self-pity filled joyride for my abusive parents, my evil older brother Itachi, and the psychos at shadows of darkness high school. Gods I think I should just kill myself right now and be done with it!!!!

………

"Sasuke….Sasuke…Are you allright dear?" came Mikoto's voice as she knocked on the door to her 15 year old son's room. "Go away mother, just leave me alone why don't you and Fugaku go get drunk or something huh?" the raven responded with venom in his voice. "Ok, but get ready for school" she then walked away without another word.

Sasuke snorted in contempt, his mother never paid him any attention she didn't care about what happened to him. He hardly ever spoke to ether of his parents anymore all they cared about was feeding their alcoholic impulses and his fabulous perfect flawless older brother Itachi. He concluded it had something to do with the way he liked to dress all black all the time with the occasional silver chain and red or dark blue mixed in. He also wore a nose and lip ring and he had black and dark purple studs above his eyebrows.

Even through all that his father did sometimes acknowledge him, but when he came out to his parents about his homosexuality they both shunned him completely. He didn't give a damn anymore, as long as they left him alone and Itachi kept his distance they would all be fine…..

(At the bus stop)

"Yo Sasuke!!! Wat up man!!" came the yell of his friend Kiba, as he turned around Sasuke could see the dog's arm slung loosely around the shoulders of a lavender eyed brown haired teen with a look of contempt in his orbs, he recognized this kid as kiba's boyfriend Neji. "Yo" was all he mumbled as the rest of his new-found group of friends gathered around. TenTen, a brown haired girl with two buns on her head her arm was wrapped around the waist of a blonde haired girl called Ino. Shikamaru Nara had his elbow on the shoulder of a femine boy called Haku, and a dark purple haired guy had both arms snaked around the waist of a short blonde with ponytail, Dark and Ed. "let's go" they all grumbled at the same time. "Wait. Where's Naruto-dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto's brother Ed. "5…4...3….2...1" was all Ed replied and sure enough…………..

"SHIIIIIT!!!!!! WAIT UUUUUUPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" came a shout the group turned to see a spiky golden blonde haired boy with the black boy's school uniform on running with one hand grasping his book bag and the other flailing out in front of him." See? There's my lil' bro" Ed barked as Sasuke simply nodded and put his hands into his pockets. "Yo!!" the boy who rather resembled a fox as he gave a wide grin greeted them all the three whisker like scar marks on each of his cheeks coming together making him look even more adorable with his big blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Naruto ya lil' ankle biter get this damn thing off me!!!!" came a yell behind the boy he turned to see his eldest brother Iason with a scowl on his face as he tried in vain to yank a note off of his back that read:

_Naruto Rules!! Iason Droolz!!! _

And had a crudely drawn picture of him with an X slashed through it. Iason was also dressed in the black high collar uniform and his long blonde hair that hung down his back flowed in the cool night air. He walked up and cuffed his little brother in the back of his messy blonde mop. "Aniki!" the younger grumbled rubbing the spot that had been struck, a look of annoyance on his face." SHUT UP YA PAIN IN THE ASS!!!" Iason growled loudly causing everyone in the group except Sasuke to wonder what the hell his problem was. Sasuke didn't really care he just wanted to get on the damn bus already, and just as the thought crossed his mind the black hearse-like bus pulled up and he and his group piled on.

"Yo Sasuke what's the matter?" Naruto asked as he plopped down in the seat next to the raven" nothing I'm fine dobe" he replied casting his gaze out the window to glare at the passing scenery last night his damndable brother had decided to take advantage of him:

_Itachi walked into his darkened bedroom a smirk plastered on his handsomely evil face. "So otoutou, what fun will we be getting up to tonight? Hmmm?" Sasuke cringed and glared at his hell-spawned sibling with all the hatetred he felt for the older teen. "Burn in hell nii-bastard, you devil" he spat but could do nothing as Itachi leaped upon him forcing him down onto the black silk sheets of his king-sized bed. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to your elder my foolish little brother I might have to hurt you for that you know…" the man purred licking his ear eyes full of sinful lust and wanting. "I swear to the Gods above that I'll kill you one day Itachi I'll kill you and then gut you and leave your rotting corpse in a dump somewhere. I swear it!!" this Sasuke snarled as Itachi pinned his hands above his head with one hand and with the other ripped off his clothes._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip as his brother's hand ran along his naked body….._

"Sasuke! YO SASUKE!!!" a voice shouted snapping him out of his thoughts he turned to see a wide grinning Naruto. "What?" he asked "school" was the reply. He continued to glare at the passing students as he and his 'gang' walked past.

"Welcome class to SUPER ULTRA WEIRD MYTHELOGICAL ACTING CLASSSSSSSS (1)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the sensei Gai's loud booming voice. Sasuke slunk down into his super ultra weird mythological acting class mat. All the students were seated on mats in front of a huge stage. It was by far one of the weirdest classes in the entire school. Sasuke cringed as Gai came up to him and pointed at him dramatically, "YOU BOY!!! YOU WILL BE ACHILLES IN OUR GLOOOOOORIUS RENDITION OF TROY!!!!!"

Sasuke didn't know whether to leap for joy or leap out the window……

( after school)

Sasuke walked down the street. He felt a presence behind him, he turned to see googles lost in a sea of blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a heart meltingly warm smile, Naruto.

"Hey uh Sasuke my bros had to stay after school so I don't have anybody to walk with and it's um uh kinda creepy outside at night by myself you uh wanna hang out at the library?" he was skeptical, they didn't usually hang out outside school but the blonde's reasoning made sense and he did sort of like him, all the better to get to really know him.

"Sure, it happens to be one of my favorite places, you wanna walk there right now?" he asked "yeah! Let's go!" Naruto latched onto his arm and commenced leading him but he didn't mind in the least.

TBC...

* * *

** I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT..... this is my second real attempt online i had a whole other series....in my notebook my notebook got destroyed so i finally decided to give it a go! be kind.........**


End file.
